


My Darling Knight

by Im_a_Plain_Jane



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flower Crowns, Mutual Pining, Nervousness, mutual respect, shy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_Plain_Jane/pseuds/Im_a_Plain_Jane
Summary: After your loyal knight Qui-Gon Jinn was left mortally injured, you were assigned a new knight. His protege Obi-Wan Kenobi. Taken aback by his beauty you develop strong emotions towards him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh sister!" you shouted while holding a dozen flowers "Sister Padme I have all the flowers you wanted" she took the flowers "Thank you my sweet" you smiled as she took the flowers from your hand. The two of you weaved the stem of the flowers into the wreath you were making for your knights Mace Windu and Qui-Gon Qinn "Do you know when they will arrive?" Padme questioned softly "I was told they were to arrive at noon" you softly replied. Sir Qui-Gon was a kind soul to you, he was always very patient with you when you would struggle with embroidery or with your harp lessons.

You always loved to hear his stories and watch him train his pupils, he was your hero and you loved him very much. You and Padme finished the wreath "Do you think they will like it?" You asked sheepishly, Padme held your hand. She cares for her knight, he is a skilled fighter but they did not have a close relationship as you and sir Qinn, she knew this meant more to you "I'm sure he'll love it" you smiled kindly. You dressed your best since your father was going to throw a ball for your knights, the thought of him dancing with you made your heart skip a beat. He was a gentle and gracious man compared to the rest of the men in your life besides your father "Do you think he likes me?" You asked your sister.

Padme tilted her head "He is your knight" you smiled "I know he is, but I sometimes think he's irritated with me" Padme looked at you. She grabbed your face "You know he loves you dearly, he fights in your honor" you bit your lip "He will lay down his life for you, do not ever doubt that he adores you" she smiles. You nuzzled her hand when she finished saying that, you can admit that your sister got all the confidence and grace but you got the sympathy and artistic talent. "My ladies, your father wishes to have you present for the arrive of sir Qinn" you were overjoyed and took the wreath from your sister's hand.

You dragged your sister to the great hall "Father! Father! Is he here! Has he finally arrived!" Your father smiled and rubbed your cheek "He's just outside the gates my dear girl" you smiled. The lord and young ladies waited for them to enter through the hall "Are you nervous?" Padme asked quietly "I'm thrilled" you bit your lip as you tried your best to stay calm.

The doors of the hall opened "My Lord, sir Mace Windu and Qui-Gon Qinn have arrived after two years at war!" Windu kneeled before the royal family "My lord, it is an honor to return you" you looked at your father. Windu took Padme side "Father" he looked at you "Where's Qui-Gon?" You clenched the skirt of your dress "Is he late? Did he sleep in?" Windu raised his hand. Your father permitted him to speak "My lady, your knight wanted to attend but they had to rush him to the infirmary" your heart drops "W-what?" your temper slowly began to blow. Windu stayed calm as you began to panic "My girl, please soothe yourself" your father demands "No! I want to go and see him." Your father glares at you "You will but you must stay calm" your blood began to boil "I want to see him NOW!" your explosion caused your father to comply.

You were led to the room he was in, you push the door open and saw him lying in bed "Qui-Gon?" He turns to you "My lady" tears fall from your eyes as he reaches towards you. You run to his bedside "Oh my knight," she held his face "What happened my dear" Qui-Gon touched your face "My horse was struck down, I fell first and the horse crushed my lower body". He attempted to sit up but the pain caused him to stay down "The doctors say I might never walk and if some miracle I do, it will only be able to stand for four minutes, eight if I push through the pain" he smiled weakly. He tried his hardest to keep in the tears but seeing how broken this left you, he wept "I'm sorry, but I cannot be your knight any longer" you joined him on the bed and held him close.

He was your knight since the age of five and cared for you till the age of seventeen "Y-you can still be m-my knight" he shook his head "I can't, but I can continue to teach you how to play the harp and help with your embroidery" you smiled. You loving stroke his face "At the ball, you and your sister will be given a new knight" you frowned "Your knight is only a few years older than you" he tells you. You never had a man around your age "Is that so?" You put two and two together "Is it your protege?" He dramatically sighs "It was supposed to be a surprise" you smiled. You hold him once more before you leave to join your father and sister "You will always be my knight Qui-Gon" you say before exiting the room. A smile blesses him.

You stand next to your father throne as the ballroom is bursting with life, all you can think about is your former knight and how he is dealing with his new life "Attention folks!" you look to your left and see the speaker of the house. He went on and on that you paid no attention to him, he spoke too much that it irritates you "The ladies of the house will receive their new knights" you finally listen to him. Your father stands "Bring my daughters her old knight" he orders, your heartbeats quickly when they wheel in Qinn "My lord" you step towards him. Your father stops you "Qui-Gon Qinn will hand over my daughter's new knight" Windu helped Qui-Gon to his feet, but the pain was unbearable that he told Windu to let him stay in the chair. You step towards him but he motions you not to "I offer my lady, my protege" he signals towards the grand doors.

The door opens, the crowd parts ways "Obi-Wan Kenobi" the knight stood in front of you and your father. The young man stands before you "Hello there" your face burns with passion as you see his beautiful blue eyes "H-hello" he smiles. Your father gives a speech about him being loyal to you, but you couldn't stop staring at him and he noticed this "Kenobi take my daughter's hand" you shoot your hand towards him. He chuckles lightly and takes your hand "Obi-Wan, do you promise to lay your life down for my daughter? to protect her from any harm?" Kenobi looks at you deeply in the eyes "I promise to keep daughter in complete satisfaction and safety" you began to feel a new emotion.

He was a very attractive man, if he was not a knight you would have taken him as suitor "My dear girl, do you have anything to say to sir Kenobi?" You nervously smiled. You leaned towards the knight "Would you care to join me on the ballroom floor?" The knight chuckles, you gasp and looked away. Your sister giggled when she saw your reaction to his laughter "Mace Windu step forward" he kneels before your sister "My lady, I must resign as you knight to care for Qui-Gon Qinn" he stands. Padme nodded "Bring forth her new knight" your father orders "Anakin Skywalker will be your new knight" her knight stands before your sister "Hello my lady" Padme looked away from him. She hides her red face.

You couldn't keep your eyes off of Kenobi "It looks like your sister and Anakin are getting along well, wouldn't you say?" His gaze meets yours "I would say so" he offers you his hand. You take his hand and he leads you to the dance floor "Do forgive me, I have never danced a day in my life" a giggle leaves you "Don't you worry, Qui-gon said the same" he frowns. Kenobi didn't show it but seeing his master wheel bond caused him to enter a state of depression, Qui-Gon was there for him since birth and he viewed him as a father. You placed his hand on your waist "We can go slow" Kenobi moved his hand to your hip "Is this alright" he questioned and you agreed to show your comfort. The two of you dance much slower than the people around you, Obi-Wan would constantly look down and you would giggle at how careful he was.

Qui-Gon looked at the both of you and sister then looked at Windu "Do you think our ladies will be in safe hands?" The wounded knight asked "I believe they will be, you trained them well"

The ball ended, your father and sister wished everyone a safe return home. You looked around and saw Kenobi and Qinn together. You walked towards them "Hello gentlemen" you greeted them, Kenobi bowed towards you and Qinn nodded his head towards you "I hope you enjoyed yourself sir Qinn" you hold his hand "I had a wonderful time my lady, I hope you and Obi danced well" you giggled. The two of you shared a laugh while Kenobi blushed "You trained him well but he lacks your dancing skills" he smiles "I must go back to the doctors" you hug him softly. Obi-wan pat his old master shoulder "You sleep well master" Qui-Gon looked at his pupil "I trust you fully with her Obi, she can be very timid" you blushed as he spoke of you. He and Mace left the ballroom.

He leads you to your bedroom chambers "I'll get your handmaid to help you out of your dress" you pout your lip "I don't have a handmaid..." you whisper. He looks at you, visibly confused, "What do you mean? Who helps you undress?" You look down "Well I do...did have one but she wanted to train to be a knight" you pat your dress's skirt "So I had my father authorize her to become one". He sighed "I'll get her for you" it's been a while since you've seen her "She's most likely asleep" Kenobi rubbed his eyes. The both of you enter your bedroom, he sits on your bed as you began to loosen your corset. You can feel his eyes burning into your back so you look at him "Is there an issue knight?" You ask nervously "Would you like me to assist you? You seem to be struggling" you slowly nod.

He stands behind you and starts to unfasten your corset "Have you done this before?" You joked to which he snickered. He pulls the laces "I have" you blush "But I thought knights were not allowed to have relations" he chuckles. The corset falls to the floor "Our armor has the same type of laces" you placed your hand on your stomach "Is your armor as uncomfortable as a corset?" You picked up the corset. Obi-Wan took the corset from you "At first it was, but after a few sparring matches with Anakin and Qui-Gon it's become tolerable" he looks away "I should start your bath" he walks towards your washroom. You grabbed your nightgown and headed to the washroom.

You open the door and saw him kneeling next to the tub, he dips his hand in the water "Is the bath ready?" Kenobi stood up and nodded "I'll get a maid to help you bath" you started to remove your dress as he left. Now nude you held yourself while stepping your foot in the water, you quickly pulled it back out as you heard a knock "Who is at my door?" You asked. The door was softly pushed open "It's only me, my lady" you were set at ease "Ahsoka, it's good to see you again" you both share a smile "Obi-Wan asked for me to help bath you" you sighed "I told him you were asleep". Ahsoka enter the room and locked the door "It's alright my lady" she helps you in the tub "I never mind helping you".

You asked about her training with knight Plo Koon "Oh he is a wonderful teacher" she said while washing your hair. Beside Padme, Ahsoka is very dear and close to you "I was surprised that he took you in Soka" your handmaid smiled "Well Plo took me as his daughter when I was only three". She rubbed your back and you couldn't help but react to her touch "Sorry my lady, I forgot you were ticklish" you grabbed the side of the tub "It's alright" you contained your giggles. 

Ahsoka helped you out of the tub and began to dry you "How's Qui-Gon?" Ahsoka asked. You sighed "He will still be teaching me the harp and helping me with embroidery..." you lamented. Ahsoka hugged you "I'm sorry my lady," You hugged her back "I know you loved him dearly" she rubbed your cheek. There was soon a knock on the door "My lady? Have you finished your bath?" Ahsoka stood up and peaked her head out "She will be right with you Kenobi" she closed the door. You grabbed the nightgown "It was very nice seeing you again my lady" she said while helping you but on the gown. You held Ahsoka hands "You do know that I had my father dismissed you as my handmaid so that you can be a knight" she smiled "I will forever be honored because of that, but I will still help you no matter what".

Ahsoka walked you to your bedroom "Goodnight my lady" she bows to you "Goodnight Ahsoka" you entered your room. "Hello there" you jumped "Obi? Why are you in here?" You noticed that he sat on the chair that Qui-Gon used to sit in. You glared at him "Stand now" you ordered, he stood "I'm so sorry, I did not mean to scare you" he apologizes "Why are you sitting in that chair?" He looks at it. He asked if there was an issue with him taking the seat, you relaxed "That's Qui-Gon's chair" Kenobi stood up straight "I did not know" you weakly smiled.

You last on your bed "It's just so difficult to accept what happened to Qui-Gon" you admit, Kenobi nodded "I know it's hard, but you must keep your head up" you bring your attention to him. He sits next to you, taking your hand, "He swore his life to protect you" he rubbed his thumb over yours "I promised him that I will continue in his place, to make sure that you are happy and safe" you blushed. He stands to kneel in front of you "My lady," you tense up "I will keep you protected and pleased" you smiled and caressed his face "Thank you" he leaned into your touch. The moment you both shared was tender.

You asked of him to stay and watch over you till you were able to sleep "Anything for my lady" you smiled and rested while the knight sat on the edge of your bed. You lay on your side and thought of your former knight one last time, you loved him but he is no longer your knight. Obi-Wan began to meditate since he was trained to keep both the mind and soul strong. You begin to feel yourself drift into slumber but before you do you reach for your knight, he notices and takes your extended hand. He kissed your hand "Goodnight my lady" you smile as he looks at you.

"My knight" you whispered while falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight peaked through the binds and hit your face, slowly you move your hand to your eyes to shield from the bright rays. A knock echoes around your room "Enter" you sit straight "Milady" your knight enters "Sir Kenobi, What are you doing?" You asked. He smiles "Sir Skywalker and I are to meet the newest knight with the Jedi Master, Dame Shaak Ti" he turns to the wall while you stand. He snaps his fingers for a maid to help you with your clothing and hair "New knights?" The maid takes your hair and puts it up "I did not know of such a thing was to occur" he looks to the window. "My lady, if you listen closely, you can hear their swords clashing with one another"

You both exited your room as he escorts you to the dining room to eat with your father, mother, and sister. Padme smiles and pats the seat next to her "Good morning family" you greeted them "My dear girl, you're late for the meal" your mother narrows her brows at you. Taking the seat next to your sister, you apologize "Mother do not be upset with her, she's dealing with Sir Qinn's departure" Padme holds your hand. She sighs "You are right my lovely Padme" Obi-Wan sits across from you "Good morning Sir Skywalker" he quickly finishes his drink "Sir Kenobi, did you alert your lady of the task at hand?" He nods. Before you began to eat your meal, you look at your father "Excuse me father" he looks at you "Why are there new knights?" You take a bit of your food. His jaw clicks "Daughter" you stop chewing and look at him "You are too pure to know the reasoning. Do not ask of this matter again." You angrily tapped the table.

Once finished with the meal, Padme asked if you'd like to accompany her to watch the new knights' training "Did you not hear father?" Padme rolled her eyes "Father said not to ask of them. Never not to watch" you pout your lips but agree.

You and your sister made it to the courtyard, both of you hid behind a wall, you two soon see Shaak Ti, you grew excited so Padme had to shush you so they wouldn't see you. Shaak Ti slowly paced back and forth, observing two specific knights "Sir Rex, Sir Cody" the two saluted to the Jedi Master "You two have proven yourselves, worthy knights," Shaak Ti turns over her shoulder. The two men that swore to protect your's and your sister's life made their way to the knights, Padme taps your shoulder in excitement, the knights' greets the Jedi Master. She introduces them to the knights before them.

You saw Kenobi in his armor and could not help but admire how handsome he looked "Doesn't he look handsome Padme?" She agreed but admitted that Skywalker was much more attractive to her. You two giggled about your knights "My ladies?" You two hugged each other and looked behind you both "Oh, Ahsoka" you sighed in relief "What are you doing here?" Padme asked. Ahsoka pats her chest armor "I was assigned to thy knight, to be taken under his wing" you tilted your head "Who authorized this?" Padme asked curiously "The Council of Jedi spoke with the king" she rubbed her lips.

You smiled "I'm so proud of you little Soka" she smiled "Why are the royal highnesses watching from afar?" You pushed Padme towards her "Padme convinced me to watch the new arrival of men". The three of you stood in silence "Why not speak with them?" Ahsoka asked "Fathe-the king would not allow it" Ahsoka rubs her cheek "The king was supposed to have me escorted, but they never showed" she smiles. You and Padme gasp in glee.

"I must return to the Kingdom of Kamino" Shaaki noted while restocking her supplies "I trust you will take good care of them" the knights agreed "We will honor your hard work Dame Ti" She salutes the two Jedi Knights and mounts her horse. Kenobi and Skywalker turn to their men "This is where the fun begins" Skywalker notes, Kenobi smiles in agreement "Excuse me" the two look back. Kenobi's eyes widen when seeing you "My lady!" he kneels before you "Sir Kenobi, you don't kneel every time you see me" he stands "Padme, please explain why you both are here," Anakin asks. She smiles when looking at her knight "We are here to escort someone" she plays with her hair, you call over Ahsoka "Young Tano?" Kenobi asks. She approaches the two men "Hello, I'm Ahsoka Tano, I was assigned to you" Kenobi smiled "Well, I wasn't expecting a padawan so soon after Anakin" he reaches out to her "I'm actually assigned to him" she points at Skywalker.

He was taken aback "Me? Who allowed this?" He asks "Master Yoda and the King" Skywalker narrowed his brows "This must be wrong" she smirks "I speak the truth, you're stuck with me, Skyguy" he glared at the young lady. The two began to bicker which cause Padme to giggle "Sir Kenobi" you touched his arm "Yes my lady?" You blushed "Please do not tell our father of us being here" he holds your hand. The two of you stare deeply into each other eyes "Anything for my lady." You look away.

You and Padme watch as your knights' spar matches, they show their men what to expect in battle, in boredom you rest your head on your sister's shoulder "They move effortlessly" she says "Indeed" you look at his stern and focused face. His eyes burning with intensity, it was enticing, "Your knight works well with his sword" you smile at the compliment "Sir Qui-Gon trained him, he was bound to be great." Skywalker kicked his friend back, he moved his hand from the handle of the sword to the blade, striking Kenobi's side with the swords handle, he winced and fell to the floor "Obi!" You shout and run towards him, "Sister!" Padme clasped her hands. You drop to your knees and lift his head, "My lady?" Ahsoka takes your side "Come with me, your highness" you refuse "He's hurt!" You exclaimed. You turn to your sister's knight "Must you be so barbaric?" you scolded, Padme scowls at you. He touches your face "Don't you worry, I'll be fine with a matter of hours" you turn to Ahsoka "Dame Tano, take Sir Kenobi's place in training the new men" Skywalker was shocked. Ahsoka smiled warmly "What? But-but" you scoff "But nothing, she knows the way of the sword" Padme touches Anakin's arm, which calmed him "Fine, but I'm not going easy on you snips" she grins and draws her blades. The two return to the men.

You and Padme help Obi-Wan to his feet "Padme, you stay here. I'll take him to the infirmary" she nods, "My sword" Kenobi says "I'll have it delivered to you" he smiles, you slightly struggled to walk due to his armor, but you did not care. He was the only thing that matter.

Your father saw you with your injured knight and had him taken immediately to the infirmary, he looked at you "What happened?" You nervously gulped the saliva that lingered in your mouth. You stood up straight "I was going to the garden and passed by the courtyard," you looked down "That's when I saw Sir Kenobi be struck down" you looked back at your father. He sighs "You did not have to drag him by yourself here" he places his hand on your head "Next time, alert the guards" you nod, he kisses your forehead "Give him some time to heal" you looked down. He lifts your face and smiles "I know you're worried about Sir Kenobi, especially after SIr Qinn's accident," you look away from your father "But I assure you he will be fine" you smile and hug him.

Your father left you standing alone in the hall, you immediately enter the infirmary. The nurses and doctor bow to you "No, no it's alright" you look at the bed and see Kenobi resting with his arm over his eyes. He lied shirtless on the bed. You took a deep breath and asked the doctor if he was alright "He's fine, just some bruising" you sighed in relief "May I have a word with him once you are done?" The doctor nods. Kenobi sat up and looks at you "My lady" he says with a smile, the doctor lifts his arm as he wraps his side "The bruise will go away in three to four days, maybe even five at the latest" you smiled. The doctor and two nurses finished "Oh, can one of you take his armor to his room?" They nodded, taking his armor and left you and your knight alone "Thank the heavens you're alright" you stood up "You did not have to send me here" he chuckled.

You rolled your eyes "You got seriously hurt" you picked up his robes and belt to hand it to him "Your highness, this is nothing" you blushed "Do you two always spar in that manner?" He nodded. The both of you stayed quiet as he slowly put on his robe "The way you to spar is so barbaric" Kenobi shrugs "So uncivilized" he jokingly mocks, you bit your lip "Must you two be so harsh with one another?". Kenobi looks at you and sighs "Yes," he finished with his robe "Although we are meant to be peacekeepers, we have experienced dangerous warriors" he glanced towards the window. You placed your hand on his shoulder "When I was younger, Qui Gon and I protected a Duchess for a year" he turns to you "We were always on the run, the three of us never knew if we were to see another day" you stroked his cheek. You apologized "Don't be" he holds your hand "I understand where you are coming from" he kisses your hand "But I swear to you I will recover from anything to be by your side" you lovingly smiled.

You asked him to join you in the garden, to which he gladly accepted, you took his arm and exited the room "Sir Kenobi!" the two of you looked the your right. Three younglings stood before you "Oh! It's the princess!" One shouted "We have to bow you dunce" you laughed and pinched on of their cheeks. Kenobi pulls you away "Why are you three out and about?" they dragged his sword "We were told to bring you your sword" he takes his sword from the children. He thanked them and dismissed them "You sure know how to talk to kids" you watched him sheath his sword "I sometimes train the younglings" he rubs his eye. He told you about how stressful it can be just trying to get the children's attention "I pity you, my dear" you pat his arm, Kenobi scoffed but soon smiled.

The two of you walked to the royal garden, you kneeled next to a bed of flowers as Kenobi sat next to you, you plucked a flower and placed it behind his ear "I don't think I've ever been here before" he confesses. You were surprised by this "Qui-Gon never brought you here?" He shook his head "Perhaps when I was the age of three, after I turned four I was already beginning my training as a Jedi Knight" you sat back on your heels. He chuckled "I think about what it would have been like having a regular childhood," he confesses "Being able to play with children my age, get into some mischief," he leans towards you "Maybe even experience my first kiss" you looked at him. He had a smirk on his face "I also envy those with a childhood" you sighed "Since I am five years younger than my sister I have to live up to her" you rest your head on his shoulder. He rests his head on yours "Padme is a wonderful senator" you run your finger on a flower padel "She would always leave to the kingdom of Coruscant and leave me alone" you caress your cheek.

Kenobi watched your hands gently tend the flowers "She and I would spend hours in this very garden, weaving the flowers together" you plucked a few daisies "And when she would leave I'd stay here" Kenobi took the daisies and put them in his hair. You giggled and added more "What do you do in your free time?" He thought for a second "Well I used to ride on horseback in the woods," he chuckled "I would find critters and study them" you smiled at his excitement. He soon calms himself "I haven't been able to enter the woods in a few years, since I was in charge of training Anakin while Qui-Gon was away" the two of you looked at one another. His cobalt eyes burned into your soul "Why don't you go now?" You ask "Anakin now does not need you caring for him. Padme will keep him busy" he smiles and hands you a flower. You took the flower and placed it behind your ear "I could, but I would not be able to protect you" he looked at you "Unless I come with you". Kenobi said nothing but looked at your hands "My lady, I-" "Princess! You have a letter!" You stood up and walked to receive your letter "Thank you very much, you have an easy day now" they bowed to your and strolled along.

You open the letter and began to read it. Kenobi slowly stood and asked what was the matter "I must attend another dinner my father has accepted for me" you looked at him "Have you ever been to the kingdom of Coruscant?" He nodded "Qui-Gonn and I have visited the Jedi Council" you hand him the letter. He skims over it "It will be a four-day ride for dinner," he continued "The Chancellor? My lady this is big" you shrugged. You took the letter and tore it up and dropped it "It's nothing new," Obi-Wan picked up the scraps "I have met him before, he is a very important figure and highly respected among the many Kingdoms." Obi-Wan places his hand on your shoulder. You felt a warmth flood your body when looked deeply into your eyes "I will treat this with the most of importance," he smiles "But I will not wear any of my finest dresses" you caress his cheek.

You look at his lips "My I've never noticed your beard" you note. He blushes and rubs it "What? Do you not like it" you smiled loving at him "I love the beard" you stroked it. He held his breath as you kept scratching it.

He chuckled and grabbed your wrist "This is very sweet my dear" you leaned on him as he still held your wrist. You stared loving at him as he kissed your knuckles.


End file.
